Contest 7
The seventh Captions contest features Rob-omb with a hammer chasing a Boo with a top hat and handlebar mustache and a pink Boo with Lemmy's ball and a bell. There is also a banana on the ground. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Lil Miss Game & Watch: Pink Boo: Dude, why can't I borrow your sunscreen? Lord Wilco: Come on down to DK's Whack-a-Boo, where you can play for just one banana, Whack-a-Boo, Whack-a-Boo. Game Guy: Although the hammering Rob-omb and the Boo with the boumcy ball are pretty intimidating, the banana peel is what the Mayor Boo is really afraid of. Captions *Ara **Rob-omb is going to slip and fall before he catches the stealing Boos. *Lil Miss Game & Watch **Rob-omb: Man, this hammer is heavy! **A long long long long so long I won't even bother to type it time in the future, the ghost of Lemmy goes to retrieve his star ball from the ruins of Castle Koopa, thus proving that the material of Lemmy's star ball can last a long long long long so long I won't even bother to type it time. **White Boo: Aaaaah! There's a Boo chasing me! Oh, and also a Rob-omb. **Pink Boo: Dude, why can't I borrow your sunscreen? *Jasmine **Rob-omb: KILL THE BOOS! KILL THE BOOS! Did I say that aloud? Oops… KILL THE BANANA! KILL THE BANANA! *Coco **Rob-omb: As security of Lemmy's Land, you must be punished with the Hammer! *Ludwiggy **When Boos sneak into Lemmy's castle, Rob-omb is ready! *Iggy Koopa **Obviously, Rob-omb is too angry to realize the hammer will go right through them. **Boy, I can't wait to see how angry he'll be after he slips on the banana peel. *Masked Man **White Boo: Not the hat! Anything but the hat! **Pink Boo: When the Rob-omb slips on the banana peel, I will destroy the world! ::: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Tasha **Inspector Rob-omb gets tired of taking care of crazy pink loonies from bothering the Englishmen. *Lord Wilco **Come on down to DK's Whack-a-Boo, where you can play for just one banana, Whack-a-Boo, Whack-a-Boo. **Hi, you're watching the Homeboo Robbing Channel, and it looks like these guys picked the wrong house. *Blue Boo **This is what Rob-omb has to resort to when he realizes that the Boos that called him Rob are invincible to explosions. *Seth **White Boo: I hope he doesn't see the banana! *Panzer Koopa **Lemmy sure will be mad if Rob-omb pops his ball with that hammer! *Game Guy **Although the hammering Rob-omb and the Boo with the bouncy ball are pretty intimidating, the banana peel is what the Mayor Boo is really afraid of. **We all thought Nintendo was done with having stupid game ideas until they came out with Mario Minion Kart. *Crazykoopa **White Boo: AHHH!!! The banana peel is COMING!!! **Pink Boo: Hhahahahahahaah! I've got the Ball, I've got the ball!!! Duh… you're it. *MetaK **War has struck in Mario Land… and only one person can stop it… Commander Rob-omb! *Chef Torte **Chaos always ensues when Lemmy shares his ball with others. *Ryanoshi **After a Gold Star Ebay seller and his deranged Boo Buddy stole Lemmy's prized, and probably valuable, ball, all chaos broke loose; the crime scene revealed only a large crater and a charred banana. *Ludwig 222 **Rob-omb: Drop another banana peel in my way, and I'll hammer you both hard! *Introbulus **Rob-omb: I'm gonna smash you ghosts! **Pink Boo: Oh come on! How would that Rob-omb even know that I stole his ball from Caption Contest 3? Category:Captions